My U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,340,218; 4,561,652; 4,648,593; 4,659,075 and 4,715,296 disclose exercising devices and techniques for the exercise of simulating climbing. The climbing exercise has been found to provide aerobic benefits far superior to conventional exercise such as jogging, swimming and cycling. Such exercising devices represent distinct improvements over prior commercially available climbing simulating devices which are of complicated construction thereby resulting int eh devices being expensive as well as relatively unsafe. A further prior art device is Garrett U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,283. The Garrett device, however, is somewhat complicated in operation in that it includes a plurality of steps wherein different elevations are achieved by moving individual steps to an inactive position. Other prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,273,306; 4,384,533; 4,319,747 and 2,676,015.
It would be desirable if a device could be provided which overcomes the disadvantages of such prior devices by permitting the convenient simulation of climbing as in the aforenoted applications and which in addition lends itself for performing other exercises such as sit-ups or leg strengthening exercises.